


A Candle Please

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is having a down time due to missing his mums birthday, an unlikely person cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candle Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dS_Tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/gifts).



> Thank you my beta and friend ds_Tiff this story is for you. You put up with my slash writing all the time so i thought i'd write you a nice gen story to say thank you.
> 
> To happy29 for kicking me in the bum to get it done as well thank you lol

Stella cursed as the car stuttered again; she did not need this today. The rain was coming down in sheets and it was getting colder. Heavy snow had been forecast for Chicago over the next few hours.

Spotting a parking space Stella pulled over and managed to park just before the car gave up and cut out completely.

Stella smacked the steering wheel and cursed out loud. “Stupid, stupid car! If Ray finds out you are a heap of junk like he said you were, he won’t let me live it down,” she shouted at the car. “He warned me about you, dammit!”

Sighing deeply Stella noticed a coffee shop across the street. She grabbed some files and got out of the car. She decided she could work on them in there. She’d already had two of the three cases of the day that she’d been working on thrown out of court and all before lunch time.

Not looking where she was going Stella tripped causing her to fall to the ground and drop the files. Could this day get any worse? 

A young man saw Stella fall and ran to her aid. “Ma’am, are you OK? Here, let me help you,” he said offering his arm. 

Smiling, Stella let the young man help her up. “Thank you.”

The man picked up her files and handed them to her. “It’s no trouble. Why don’t you come into the coffee shop? I’ll get you the first aid kit and take a look at your knee.”

Looking down, Stella saw blood. “Thanks, it’s one of those days today,” she replied.

The young man helped her to the door. “We all get them, don’t we? It sucks,” he said. “I had it yesterday. I tripped down the stairs and landed face first in a very creamy cake, it was like a comedy show.”

That made Stella laugh as they stepped into the warmth of the coffee shop.

The lady behind the counter greeted them. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex gestured with his head to Stella. “This lovely lady tripped outside, so I need the first aid kit, Mom.”

Stella smiled. “That’s your mom?” she asked.

Alex nodded. “Ya, she has the best tea and coffee in the city I swear and the best cakes too.”

Just then a voice took their attention. “Ms Kowalski, are you alright?”

Looking round Stella saw Fraser standing there, but not in uniform. She rarely saw him in his civilian clothes. “Constable Fraser, how nice to see you. I’m fine, thank you. Just had a fall.” 

Fraser nodded. “Would you like some help? Please join me for tea, or coffee if you prefer.”

Stella thought for a moment and then nodded. “I’d love to, thank you.”

Alex quickly patched her up, but then he had to dash off to teach an exercise class. Then Stella joined Fraser at his table near the back of the shop. 

Stella took a sip of coffee and it was the best she had ever tasted. Alex was right, she thought. 

“So Fraser, what brings you here alone? I must say it’s unusual to see you in your ordinary clothes and without either of the Rays, or your wolf.”

Fraser smiled, but Stella noticed that didn’t it reach his eyes like a smile from Fraser normally did. “Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio are both at a conference they couldn’t get out of and Diefenbaker is visiting his offspring today,” he explained.

Stella nodded. “It’s good to see he is a wolf who looks after his kids,” she said.

Fraser laughed, but again it didn’t reach his eyes.

Sensing something was wrong, Stella asked, “Fraser is something wrong? You seem a bit down today.”

Taking a sip of his tea Fraser replied, “I’m not down as much, as…it’s just today would have been my mum’s sixtieth birthday. I had planned on visiting her grave today to bring her a cake with a candle. I know it sounds silly, but I wanted to be with her today.”

Reaching out Stella covered his hand with hers. “It’s not silly at all Fraser. I think that was a beautiful idea. How come you couldn’t go?”

Sighing Fraser pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I did have the time booked off to travel home, but I had to cancel. The caseload got too heavy and involved Canadian citizens. Since I am the Senior Liaison Officer I had to take the lead in the cases.”

Squeezing his hand once more Stella spoke in the most sincere soft voice he ever hear from her. “I’m truly sorry Fraser. Hold on, I’ve got an idea.”

Fraser watched Stella leave the table and wondered what she was up to. He saw her talk with the owner. 

“Could I have a slice of your best cake that looks like a birthday cake, please and would you by any chance have a birthday candle to put on it?” She said.

Smiling the owner gave Stella the nicest, biggest slice of cake and added a lit candle. 

Stella thanked the owner and paid for the cake before returning to the table. Placing the cake in front of Fraser, Stella smiled. “Well here is a birthday cake. Happy Birthday to Fraser’s mum.”

Fraser’s eyes misted over. He had never been so touched by a gesture before. His voice was choked as he spoke and now Fraser’s smile did reach his eyes. “Thank you so much Stella. This is perfect and it is, or was, her favourite cake as well.”

Stella smiled. “Well are you going to blow out the candle and make a wish for your mum?”

Smiling even wider now, Fraser nodded as he spoke. “Happy Birthday Mum. I miss you and love you very much.” He blew out the candle and wished his Mum and Dad would be happy together forever. A tear escaped his eye as the candle went out. 

Stella and Fraser shared the cake, but they had to make their way home before the snowstorm hit. They decided to share a taxi cab to save on time and money.

“Will your car be collected?” he asked. “If not I can ask my friend Albert to pick it up for you.” 

Stella shook her head, “It’s OK, the car is covered for this. I’ll get it picked up as soon as this snowstorm clears, but thank you.”

Fraser walked Stella to her door, making sure that she stayed dry and covered all the way thanks to the borrowed umbrella from the taxi driver. 

“Stella, thank you again for what you did for me today and for my Mum. I can honestly say that it was the best birthday for her since she passed away. I will never forget this.”

Blushing at the praise, Stella replied, “It…it was my pleasure. Next year we will do it again if you can’t get home. That is if that’s what you would like?”

Fraser beamed, “I would love that very much. I know that my Mum would love that too.” Fraser gave her a peck on cheek before making his way back to the taxi. He smiled all the way home knowing his Mum would be smiling back at him.

The End


End file.
